Sincerity
by Archangel N. Bloodraven
Summary: Sometimes when love dies, healing can come from the most unexpected place
1. Sincerity's Vow

"It's boring Arch." Kari lamented bouncing a ball off the wall. "I need something to do."

"She's right Arch." Iori said. "We need something new."

I tapped my chin a moment before spinning to face the keyboard. "We're writing a Takimi."

"What!" TK exploded before pitching back in a faint.

"TK! Talk to me!" Kari cried kneeling beside him.

"Iori. The usual please."

"Right. Disclaimer: Archangel Bloodraven does not own Digimon, Card Captor Sakura, Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z, or Gundam Wing."

"They're all in there?" Kari asked still trying to revive TK. 

"Guest appearances." Arch explained. "Robster's rubbing off on me."

"This fic is dedicated to Robster80, FF.N's premiere couple switching author." Iori said. "Run with it Arch."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sincerity's Vow  
By Archangel Bloodraven.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to have you back, Mimi!" Sora gushed.

"Not half as glad as I am to be back." The pink haired girl replied. "I can't wait to see the old gang again." She trailed off as the pair passed a familiar looking form sobbing on a bench. "Excuse me, but is there something wrong?"

"Don't stop on my account Mimi." 

"Takeru?" Mimi gasped in surprise as she and Sora instantly sat on either side of the Digidestined of Hope. "What happened?" 

"Matt was supposed meet me here and he was running late so I went to his apartment."

***

_TK used his spare key to slip into his brothers apartment. He was about to call out to him when he heard moans coming from the bedroom._

_"That explains why he didn't meet me." He chuckled waiting for Casanova to finish._

_When the moans did subside and his brother still failed to appear, TK took a chance and opened the bedroom door._

_That was the worst mistake he could have made._

_Nestled in bed together were Matt and Kari both as naked as the day they were born, fast asleep._

_"Kari." TK whispered trying to make sense of this double betrayal. _

_As if cued to drive the final knife into his heart, she rolled over closer to Matt and whispered almost too softly to hear. "Ai shigeru, Yama chan."_

_That was the fatal injury. Retaining just enough presence of mind to close the door, he bolted, at some point automatically locking the door behind him._

***

"I can't believe it." Mimi said awed. "I broke up with Matt because word on the street confirmed my suspicions that Matt was cheating on me , but I never thought in my wildest dreams..."

"When I get my hands on that little slut..." Sora said hands clenching into fists.

"No Sora. I'll settle with them when I'm ready. Until then this stays between us."

"I can't promise that TK. " She said. 

"Can Tai keep this from Kari?" 

"Yes. I'm sure he can."

"Then you can tell him. The rest stays between us." He said.

"I promise." The two girls chorused squeezing his hand.

"I'm heading over there now." Sora said. "I'm gonna try to be civil. For you."

"Thank you." TK said wiping his eyes. and standing up. "I should be heading home."

"Oh no you don't." Mimi said pulling out her cell phone and handing it to the younger boy. "You're going to call your mother and tell her what happened and then you're coming to my house."

"Don't you trust me alone?"

"Not with a broken heart. Besides, the rest of my family won't be arriving until tomorrow morning. We can spend the night alone together." The usually perky girl now wore a face deeply etched in pain and thought.

TK sighed and began dialing. "Hi mom. I'm gonna be spending the night at a friends house."

"You'll be with Kari then?" 

"No mom. Kari and I are kinda on the rocks right now. I'll be with my friend Mimi."

"Ah I remember Mimi. Such a nice girl. I want you to do whatever make you happy TK, just as long as you don't regret it later. Can I speak to Mimi?"

"Sure mom. But Kari's not to know where I'm at. Matt either." He said handing off the phone.

"Konichiwa Ma'am."

"Call me Nancy." The other woman said. "Now is TK all right?"

"I'm not sure Nancy. Right now, he just needs someone to lean on."

"Just make sure my baby boy doesn't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'll have him home early tomorrow."

***

Twenty minutes later the two teens stepped into Mimi's empty apartment. "Home sweet home!" She said cheerfully. _With another lonely heart to share it with._

"You have a very lovely house." TK said. 

"Thank you." Mimi said. _How come Matt never commented about anything like that?_ She thought frowning before shaking her head. She strolled over to the answering machine and turned it on. "Konichiwa! You've reached the Takichawa residence. We can't take your call right now so leave your name, number, and a message. We'll get back to you! Ja ne!" With that she turned the ringer off and stepped into the kitchen. "Come on in TK." She laughed. "I don't bite."

TK chuckled weakly and slipped quietly into the kitchen. "Sorry Mimi. It's just that this is the first time I've ever been alone at a girls house. It's a little awkward."

"Then don't think of me as a girl silly." Mimi laughed. "Just relax and think of me as a friend, hmm?"

"Hai." He said with a small smile.

"Do you like pasta?" She asked.

"Actually yes."

"Good, because between you and me..." She lowered her voice. "it's the only thing I can cook without burning it." She gave a rueful chuckle.

"I can only make salads," TK blushed with embarrassment. "so I won't tell if you don't."

"Deal." Mimi said putting on some water to boil as TK pulled some veggies out of the crisper. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"I am making a Takeru Takashi salad supreme." He said with a smirk.

"I am princess Mimi and this is my sovereign domain." She said haughtily. "The penalty for trespassing ..." She paused menacingly as she approached him. "is severe tickling!" She pounced on the squirming child of hope tickling him mercilessly and for the time being, taking his mind off his pain.

"Kuso!" She snapped pushing him away.

"Mimi? Did I do something wrong?" The perplexed blonde asked.

"No Takeru. We must have knocked the knife off the table." She said turning her hand over to show a shallow gash in the backside.

"Come on." He said pulling her to her feet and leading or rather dragging her to the bathroom.

"TK it's nothing." 

"Sit." He commanded pushing her onto the toilette seat.

"I'm not a dog!" Mimi huffed.

"Please sit, Mimi." He said, blue eyes pleading. "I'm as responsible for this as you are, and I'd like to fix it. Hai?"

"Hai." Mimi said softly. TK smiled and got some antiseptic and bandages out of the medicine cabinet. Within a few moments he had the wound cleaned and wrapped. As he turned to replace the supplies, Mimi turned his hand over and gently kissed it. "Thank you. Matt would never do anything like that for me."

TK's eyes hardened a moment before he relaxed and returned the kiss. "I am not my brother." He said gently.

Mimi smiled a moment. "Race ya to the kitchen!" She grinned taking off through the narrow apartment. TK chuckled in spite of himself and followed her making no real attempt to catch her.

"Just be careful Mimi. I'm not a doctor." He said.

Mimi responded by slowing down and walking sedately into the kitchen. "You see? Just in time to add the noodles."

"And I'm going to try and set a new record for the TTSS." TK said picking up a knife. "Safely of course."

"Of course." Mimi said with a grin. The grin soon changed to an O of astonishment as TK began to spin and twirl the knife slicing and tossing the salad all at the same time in a magnificent display of culinary prestidigitation. "That was..."

"I'm glad you liked it. I worked very hard to become that good."

"Now what to drink." Mimi said opening a cabinet and peering inside. " This one I think." She said pulling out a bottle.

"Mimi that's wine."

"Mmm hmm." She said setting the table.

"I've never had wine."

"Well we're certainly not having pasta and water. Just have one glass, for me, hai?"

"Hai." TK sighed in resignation. 

"Come on Takeru!" Mimi said brightly. "It's not gonna hurt you and you might just like it." She said serving the meal onto the plates and pulling out TK's chair.

"I thought the gentleman was supposed to be pulling chairs."

"What can I say?" She said pouring the wine. "Princess Mimi is far from predictable. A toast." She said leaning her glass across the table. "To new beginnings..."

"...and just desserts." TK finished chiming glasses and taking a sip. "You're right Mimi. I do like it."

"Just remember to to eat. I don't want to get you drunk."

But half a bottle of wine later they we're both very drunk. "Dance with me, Mimi!" TK said pulling her gently, though awkwardly to her feet.

"But we've got no music."

"Then turn on the radio silly."

"Hai!" She said hitting herself in the head. "Mimi no baka!"

"No you're not." TK said stroking her face. "You're ... you."

"Takeru!" Mimi blushed and turned on the radio as a slow song began to play and TK pulled her closer.

_I believe in miracles  
I believe in signs  
And I believe that mountains move  
One prayer at a time  
  
If I could be an angel  
I'd make your every wish come true  
But I am only human  
Just a woman  
Lovin' you  
  
Where your road leads  
I will follow  
When your heart bleeds  
I'll be there for you  
When your night grows dark  
And you can't find your tomorrow  
Then you can follow me  
  
Someday we'll look back and see  
Our footprints in the sand  
Sometimes you would carry me  
And sometimes you'd be in my hands  
  
If we can love forever  
That won't be long enough for me  
I want to hold you tender  
Be your shelter  
All you need  
  
Where your road leads  
I will follow  
When your heart bleeds  
I'll be there for you  
When your night grows dark  
And you can't find your tomorrow  
Then you can follow me  
  
Oh, we can be each other's guiding light  
Through this long and winding life  
  
Where your road leads  
I will follow  
When your heart bleeds  
I'll be there for you  
When your night grows dark  
And you can't find your tomorrow  
When you've lost sight of your dreams  
Then you can follow me_

"That was Trisha Yearwood with Where Your Road Leads, leading us into another 30 minutes of slow jams." The DJ announced before starting the next song. Mimi reached to turn it off but TK had already heard the opening.

"That was our song." He said mournfully. "Me and Kari." Suddenly he buried his face in Mimi's chest and wept as the scar was ripped open anew.

"Shush." She soothed sitting down and rocking the younger boy. "It'll be all right."

"I give up." He sobbed. "I'm never letting anyone in my heart again. It hurts too much when they leave."

"Oh TK..." Mimi sighed as she felt the stirring of her crest's energy. TK meant it.

"Never again." He mumbled.

"Come on champ. Let's get you to bed. Maybe you'll feel better after a goods night rest." She said leading him to her bedroom and tucking him in. Moments later he fell into a deep and uneasy sleep. 

Mimi felt her heart go out to this young boy. She stroked his forehead as she thought of everything he had gone through. "I swear to you Takeru, no matter how much you're hurting, I will always be there for you. I will always be waiting with a warm heart and open arms to heal you, and I will never ever hurt you this way. This I vow." She whispered fiercely, unaware of the warm glow of her crest beneath her shirt. She lay her head on his chest as his steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep. 

*** 

Tai and Sora were walking down the street when Sora crumpled to the ground coiled up in pain. 

"Sora! What's wrong?" Tai exploded anxiously. 

"TK... so much pain." 

"Get an ambulance!" He shouted. "Hurry! Stay with me Sora. What about TK?" 

"I can feel... all of us." She moaned her face twisted in pain. "He gave up..." She whispered before passing out. 


	2. Sincerity's Dilemma

TK stirred weakly and opened his eyes. "Kari, Mimi, I had the strangest dream." 

"Really?" I asked leaning back in my chair. "What happened?" 

"Well, I found out Kari was cheating on me with Matt - sleeping with him to be specific. I ran into you and Sora in the park, Mimi, and we had dinner at you place and we got drunk and Sora had some kind of seizure. What are you doing here anyway Mimi?" 

"We'll Arch and Kari invited me over to read his new fic, something called a Takimi?" 

"Oh no!" TK said before pitching over in a faint. 

"Oh no you don't." Kari said dousing him with a bucket of warm water causing him to wake up sputtering. 

"What's a Takimi?" Mimi asked. 

"It's short for Takeru/Mimi romance." I explained turning to face the keyboard. "And TK was nice enough to recap the first chapter for me. All disclaimers and dedications from the first chapter are still in effect so let's do it!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sincerity's Dilemma  
By Archangel Bloodraven 

As TK returned slowly to consciousness, his first thought was that he was not in his room and the second was that someone was sleeping his chest. 

"Mimi." He whispered remembering the night before. He gently slipped out of bed and lifted her smoothly out of the chair to take his place. He tucked her in and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for caring Mimi, but it doesn't change anything. I give up on love, but I hope that happiness finds you somehow. You deserve it." With his parting words he slipped out the room and silently closed the door. He moved to retrieve his jacket and shoes only to be stopped by a breakfast spread and his wallet sitting across from Mrs. Takichawa. 

"Good morning, Takeru. Did you sleep well?" 

"Yes ma'am." He said wondering how she knew his name, before he realized he carried an emergency contact card in his wallet. 

"Pleas sit. I'd like to talk about my daughter." 

TK swallowed as he sank like a stone into the chair. "Mimi and I are friends." 

"You may be more than that, but neither of you realize it yet. Please eat." She said pleasantly. "Mimi let you sleep in her bed. Not even her little brother can do that when he's feeling ill. Not even _your brother_ was allowed to do that." 

TK's eyes burned with pure hate at the reference to Matt, then forced himself to relax. "How did you know?" 

"I can see the obvious similarities in the hair and eyes, but I can also see the balance. Kindness and love over ice and distance." 

"I'm not really sure I can love anymore." Takeru said softly. "My brother has been sleeping with my girlfriend for who knows how long and it just hurts so much." 

"Of course it does." She said patting his hand. It was easy to see where Mimi got her soft side from. "It will hurt, but it will also heal. I went through my share of broken hearts before I met my husband, but we've been happily married for ten years." She rose and opened the door. "You're a very kind young man Takeru, and you have my permission to stop here any time you wish to talk to my husband, myself, or Mimi, or just to get away from it all." She took a card from a stack near the door and scribbled a number on the back. "That's Mimi's private line." She said as TK pulled on his shoes and jacket. "I think she'd like you to have it." 

"Thank you Mrs. Takichawa." 

"Call me Diane. Coming from you, Mrs. Takichawa makes me feel old." 

"All right then, Diane." He said with slight smile as he tucked the card away and headed out the door. "And thank you, for everything." 

*** 

TK had just made it home and flopped on the couch when his mother came in looking grave. "Is something wrong mom?" 

"I ran into some friends of yours and they have some disturbing news." Nancy said moving out the way to reveal three young women. 

"Sakura, Hotaru, Minako!" He scooped his three old friends into a group hug. "What brings you here?" 

"We were actually sent to get you. You might want to grab that favorite stuffed animal-" Mina began only to be cut off as Nancy handed him the sleeping Patamon. 

"I know a lot of things I'm not supposed to." She said. "Go on." 

"So what's brings two sailor scouts and a card captor to my door?" TK said as they boarded the elevator. 

"It's about Sora." Hotaru said gravely. 

"She had some kind of seizure, just crumbled right in the street." Sakura said. 

"She's alive." Mina said, cutting off TK's attempted protest. "But she's weaker than a kitten. They'll only let her mother and Tai in to see her, but she asked for you directly." She explained as they exited the building. 

"Where's she at?" 

"Odiba General. TK what's going on?" Sakura demanded. 

"Meet for lunch at the Hanging Palace restaurant, and I'll explain there." He said boarding the bus. "Noon!" He shouted as the bus pulled away. 

*** 

It was nearly ten when Mimi woke up to a steaming cup of coffee and her father sitting at her bedside. "Good morning Princess. I noted you had some company last night." 

"We didn't do anything like that daddy I swear." 

"I know." He said with a smile. "I trust your judgment, though I was surprised to find you two the way you were this morning." 

"The way...?" Mimi repeated dazedly before she remembered. She had put TK in her bed and fallen asleep on his chest. 

"A little too much wine?" Her father asked casually. "One of the medium grade vintages I noted." 

Mimi blushed and hung her head. "Daddy..." 

"I'm not angry, but I'm not exactly knowledgeable about how to go about a conversation like this, so why don't we start from the top?" 

"Okay. You remember Matt?" 

"Yes, and less than fondly." 

"Well, I met Matt and his little brother TK-" 

"TK?" 

"Gomen. It's short for Takeru. He was the one here." She explained quickly as she swung her legs over the bed. "I met them during my time in the digital world with the monsters. He was so young then, only eight but there was a kind of light and compassion about him, that always made me feel better." She sighed at the memory and forced her mind back to the present. "After we'd gone to America I thought I'd lost track of him for good, but then when I came home yesterday I found him sobbing in the park. Turns out his brother, who was cheating on me, was doing _it_" The subtle emphasis she gave the word conveyed her multiple meaning. "with his little brother's girlfriend. I brought him back here because I didn't trust him not to do anything stupid. We had dinner," 

"When did you cut yourself?" 

"We were roughhousing and knocked the knife off the counter. TK cleaned me up." She gazed at her hand almost fondly. "He's nothing like his brother. He's kind and caring and generous and... perfect." 

"So let me see if I can finish this story. You had dinner," Mimi nodded. "drank a half a bottle of wine," another nod. "and he passed out and you put him in bed." 

"No." She said draining the coffee cup. "We were drunk and we got to slow dancing, and the song he and his girlfriend used to have started playing. Oh daddy the look on his face, it was like his heart was ripped apart all over again. He just folded into my arms sobbing, then he swore he was never going to fall in love again. I put him to bed and made a promise of my own to always be there to heal him when he hurts." 

"Do you love him?" Her father asked softly. Mimi spread her hand in an 'I don't know' gesture. "Does he make you happy?" 

"Hai." Mimi whispered. 

"Then it's settled. He's welcome here as long he treats with the respect you're due." 

"Thanks daddy." She said standing up and heading for the shower. 

"Hello precious. You have some messages on the machine." 

"Thanks mom." Mimi said punching the button. 

_"Hey Mimi, it's Duo. A little birdie said you were back in town, so me and the guys wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch at the Hanging Palace. You did say you love that place. If so we were thinking around noon, so give me a call. Later."_

"Duo Maxwell you old card." Mimi grinned as the next message began to play. 

_"Hey Meems. It's me."_ Matt's dispassionate voice drifted out of the machine. _"I was kinda hoping we could get back together, yanno? Call me."_

"Of all the egotistical arrogant self centered - argh!" She snarled punching the delete button. 

_"Mimi it's Tai. Look Sora had some kind of seizure last night and she's in the hospital now. She asked for TK but I think you might want to come over too. Odiba general, room 364."_

"Sora..." She said dazedly. "I gotta go." She said snapped out of her reverie and grabbing some fresh clothes. Five minutes later she was out the door. 

*** 

"Sora." TK whispered. as the red haired girl slowly opened her eyes. 

"T...K..." She sounded as if it was taking all her energy just to say his name. "How..." 

"I'm all right." He lied. 

"Liar. I feel our love." 

"You mean the 'destined?" 

Sora managed a weak thumbs up. "My crest." 

Suddenly his words came back to haunt him with stunning clarity. 

_I'm never letting anyone in my heart again. It hurts too much when they leave._

"You gave up?" Sora asked. 

"Yes I did but I never meant to hurt you. I'll love again for you." 

"No!" Sora snapped. "Always for yourself. Never for another." She said sinking back into the cushions. 

"I'm sorry sir but you'll have leave. The desk nurse should have never let you in." An orderly said ushering TK out. 

"I asked..." Sora said, giving TK a halfhearted wave goodbye. 

"Well that's different, but you still need your rest." He said. 

"Well, I have to be going anyway." TK said stepping away from the orderly into the elevator. As the doors slid shut, on his immediate right the doors opened as Mimi disembarked and marched straight for Sora's room, despite the protests of the desk nurse and orderlies. 

"Girlfriend what did you do to your hair?" Mimi said lightly as she stormed into the room. "That look is so last week." 

"At least it's not pink." Sora whispered good naturedly. "Big favor." 

"From me for you anything." 

"Help TK heal." She whispered. "Do that?" 

"If he'll let me." She said patting the other girls hand. "I'm gonna let you rest and I'll see you when you're better." 

"Thank you." Sora whispered as she left. "From both of us." 

*** 

"Konichiwa sir. Can I help you?" 

"Yes." TK said absently. "I'm with the Kinomoto party." 

"Table 7. Follow me." The older man said leading him to the table where his three friends sat waiting. "Anything to drink, sir?" 

"Green tea will be fine and I'll have a light won ton soup, please." He said absently. 

"What's going on TK?" Mina snapped. 

"You guys are my friends right? You wouldn't stab me in back after you told me I could trust you, right?" 

"Of course not!" Sakura protested. 

"Yes, we're your friends. What gave you that idea?" Mina squealed. 

"He was betrayed." Hotaru said. "The eyes are the windows of the soul, and your soul has been shattered." 

"Kari?" Sakura said suddenly understanding. 

"Let me start at the beginning." 

*** 

"Chang Wufei, party of six." 

"So good to have you back Mr. Chang, and you as well Ms. Takichawa. You'll be at table 8." 

Heero arched an eyebrow as they were seated. "What can I say, I'm a regular." Mimi said. 

"Right." Duo said sarcastically. 

"Being a heavy tipper doesn't hurt any either, right Mimi." Trowa said playfully. 

"I guess." She said, as the waiter brought her a cup of green tea. "Not my usual. Something light." 

"A won ton soup, Miss?" 

"Excellent." She said half heartedly as the waiter hurried away. 

"Something's wrong." Quatre said. 

"Personal problem." Mimi said lost in thought. 

"A guy." The boys chorused 

"Yeah." She said. "A guy who left me in a very confusing situation." She explained as rationally as she could about Matt, Kari and TK, then fell into a depressed silence as the waiter brought her soup before proceedingto the next table. 

"You have feelings for the young man?" Duo asked. 

"Yes, but I'm the Digimon Emperor if I know what I'm feeling. TK makes me feel alive for the first time in a long time but is that because he reminds me of Matt or because he's so different from Matt or..." She sighed and trailed off into silence. 

"Do what you heart knows is right." Quatre said. 

*** 

"That's low." Mina said. 

"I'd rather take on the minions of the Negaverse and a fresh outbreak of Clow cards than have my heart ripped apart like that." Sakura said as TK finished his tale of woe. "So what else is on your mind, kid?" 

"Mimi." 

"Your savior." Hotaru said lightly, sipping on a cup of tea. "If you wish it so." 

"Huh?" 

"Let me try this my way." Sakura said reaching into her bag and producing a deck of oversized cards. 

"Oh no, no Clow cards." 

"Not Clow, TK. Just tarot cards." She said pushing the deck towards him. "Shuffle and turn the top four cards. They may be of help." 

TK quickly shuffled and turned over the first. "The lovers. Your deck has a warped sense of humor." Sakura merely sat in silence. Without a forthcoming answer TK was forced to turn the next card. "The chariot?" 

"Balance and Justice." Sakura said tapping the card. "Whatever happens, when this works out, it will all be equitable." 

"Okay." He said turning over the next card. "Death." He said with a shiver. 

"Rebirth, a fresh start." The card captor said smiling. "You of all people could use one about now." 

"The wheel of fortune?" TK said turning the final card. 

"It means your life is going to take a turn for the better." Sakura said, putting the cards back into her bag. "If, as Hotaru says, you wish it so." 

"Well, thanks for everything guys. You've given me a lot to think about." He said slipping out of the booth and running right into Mimi. 

"Oh I'm sorry... Mimi!" His eyes gaped in surprise as realized who it was. "What are you doing here?" 

"Eating silly. Some of my friends invited me out to lunch." 

"Are you well TK?" Quatre asked. 

"I'm not sure, old friend." Mimi cast a puzzled look between the two. "Quatre and I shared an apartment with a couple of other guys for a short while." He said by way of explanation. "But excuse my poor manners. Mina, Hotaru, Sakura, this is Duo, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa." 

"TK are you doing anything today?" 

"Not really. Why?" 

"Because I'd like to take you to my advance martial arts class." She said shyly. 

"I think I'd like that." He said taking her hand and following her outside. 

"A fresh start." Wufei said. 

"For the willing." Hotaru said. 

***

"Woman!" A familiar voice snarled as Mimi walked in the door. "You returned to Japan yesterday, so why didn't you resume your training immediately?"

TK chuckled as he leaned against the doorframe. "Maybe she wanted a day of rest before you started pounding her into the ground, uncle Vegeta."

"There's only one person who can call me uncle and live to get away with it, and you ain't him kid." Vegeta snarled unleashing a powerful ki blast.

TK backhanded it back to him throwing Vegeta across the floor with his own attack. "Not today uncle. I'm not in a good mood."

"Pick on someone your own power level." Another voice from the past said.

"Is that a joke, Nameck?"

"Piccolo." TK said as his old roommate drifted down from the top of the room. "What's the idea of hanging around with this guy?"

"I don't really have a choice." He said with a rare half smile. "We're partners."

"I don't even want to know." TK said shaking his head.

"That was pretty impressive kid, seeing how you didn't even power up." Vegeta growled.

"You're ki is strong, but it's also dark." Piccolo said grimly. "Yours as well Mimi."

"Now is one of the darker times in my life." TK said thinking back to Matt and Kari and unconsciously powering up. "The two people I thought I could trust got together and **_stabbed me in my back!_**" He shouted before blasting a hole the buildings rear wall.

"Rage." Vegeta said simply. TK looked strangely at his uncle as he powered down. He sounded somehow disappointed. "I will tell you this now nephew. Ki energy can either heal or hurt, but until you let go of that rage, you'll never reach your full potential and you'll only end up destroying yourselves." In a flash the brief glimpse of a caring saiyin disappeared and the rough veteran of battle returned. "Get changed." He said tossing him a uniform. "You just joined the dojo."

***

The week continued in this way without fail. After school, TK and Mimi would meet at the dojo, let Vegeta and Piccolo throw them around for a couple of hours and after a half a senzu bean a piece, and a shared French vanilla ice cream float, they would part ways and start the cycle again the next day.

TK was laying on his bed one night when his mother tapped lightly on his door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure mom." He said absently.

"TK you've been moping around all week and I'm really starting to worry. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Have you ever had your life just spin totally horribly wonderfully out of your control?" He asked staring at his ceiling.

"You'll have to start at the beginning, dear."

"Okay. About a week ago I walked in on Matt and Kari in bed together, and it definitely wasn't nap time. I ran into Mimi and we comforted each other over pasta, salad and wine." Nancy arched an eyebrow. "Nothing like that, mom. I kinda got drunk and Mimi let me sleep in her bed. But mom, I think I made a big mistake. I swore off falling in love."

Nancy smiled a thin smile. "I once made that same promise and I learned a lesson that I'm sure you'll figure out before this is all said and done."

"But I think I may have hurt someone. You know the crests we had, or actually have because we still carry the energy inside?"

"Yes, yours was hope wasn't it?"

"Yes it was. My friend Sora's was love and I guess..." He trailed off. "Well I still haven't figured it out totally yet, but I think she can feel the love of the other Chosen Children, and when I swore swore off love, she had some kind of seizure and ended up in the hospital. I told her that I'd try to love again for her but she told me something odd, that I'm starting to understand. She said, 'Always for yourself. Never for another.'"

"And I agree. If you force yourself into love you only end up unhappy. I learned that the hard way. But recently, where do you go everyday?"

"You remember uncle Vegeta?" When Nancy nodded, TK continued. "He's Mimi's martial arts instructor and Piccolo is his partner. I've been going there for lessons." 

Nancy gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe it. "Is there anything else?"

"Nothing I can explain mom. But I promise when I figure this out, I'll tell you."

Nancy sighed only a little better informed than when they started. "Okay Takeru." _ I trust you. _She thought leaving her son to his own devices.

TK got up and looked at the picture Andromon had taken on their first trip to the digital world. His eyes strayed from Kari who stood beside him to Mimi who was standing behind him.

_"How did you get here?  
Nobody's supposed to be here.  
I've tried that love thing for the last time.  
My heart says 'No! No!  
Nobody's supposed to be here!'  
but you came along and changed my mind._

_  
I've spent all my life  
on a search to find  
the love who'll stay for eternity,  
the heaven sent to fulfill my needs.  
But when I turned around  
again love has knocked me down.  
My heart got broken.  
Oh, it hurt so bad.  
I'm sad to say love wins again.  
_

_So I place my heart under lock and key  
to take some time and take care of me  
but I turn around and you're standing here._

_How did you get here?  
Nobody's supposed to be here.  
I've tried that love thing for the last time.  
My heart says 'No! No!  
Nobody's supposed to be here!'  
but you came along and changed my mind._

_'This time I swear I'm through.'  
But if only you knew  
how many times I've said those words  
then fall again. When will I ever learn?  
Knowing these tears I've cried  
this lovely black butterfly  
must take a chance and spread my wings.  
Love can make you do some crazy things  
_

_So I place my heart under lock and key  
to take some time and take care of me  
but I turn around and you're standing here.  
_

_How did you get here?  
Nobody's supposed to be here.  
I've tried that love thing for the last time.  
My heart says 'No! No!  
Nobody's supposed to be here!'  
but you came along and changed my mind._  


I give up." He sighed. "I swore I would never do this again but..." 

"It'll be good for you." A familiar voice said from the window.

"Gatomon. Did she send you to spy on me?" He said icily.

"She's my partner, not my master." The little cat snarled. "Can I come in?"

TK walked over and gathered the small digimon into his arms. "Did she hurt you?"

"Yes... no... I don't know." She said. "I wanted to tell you about what they were doing as soon as I found out but she threatened to destroy her digivice. I was drawing so much of my energy from Kari that destroying the conduit, the digivice, would have destroyed me as well."

"How long has it been Gato?"

"Two years." she murmured burying her face in his chest.

TK fell onto the bed in shock. _Two years?_ His attention was refocused as Patamon gracelessly hit the floor.

"Oh Pata." Gato jumped gracefully and cradled the other digimon in her arms. "Nothing. I don't feel anything." She whispered sadly. "_**DAMN YOU TO HELL KAMIYA HIKARI!**_" She yelled before breaking down sobbing.

"Shush." TK said scooping both of the digimon into his arms. Gatomon quieted down a bit but poor Pata may as well have been dead to the world. "What's wrong with him Gato?"

"Sora wasn't the only one who's crest was damaged in all this." She sniffled. "You lost your hope because of all this. Damn it Kari, you have to think about the consequences!"

"So I have to love and hope again?" TK said exasperated. "This is impossible!"

"Not impossible Takeru. Just takes some time." The white cat said licking his face as she crossed to the window and vanished into the night.

***

Mimi was surprised when she arrived at the dojo alone.

"Piccolo, where's TK?"

"He won't be here for today's session. He said he had some urgent matters to." The Nameck answered.

Mimi's eyes narrowed as she pulled out her cell phone. "Nancy, is Takeru there?"

"No Mimi." She paused as if debating something then said. "He went over to the Kamiya apartment after school." 

"I see." Mimi said numbly. "Thank you." She managed as she collapsed her phone. "He's going back to her." She said as she stood in shock. "I thought we had something." 

"Never make assumptions woman." Vegeta growled. "Any relationship, be it friends, lovers, enemies, or healer all depend on trust. Now get out of here. Your mind wouldn't be on the lesson anyway." 

As she wheeled around and stormed out, her shock was replaced by fury. _I'll show him. _She thought storming down the street. _If wants to get back together with that two bit hussy, then I have a reunion of my own._

_Do you really want to do this, Mimi?_ Her conscience asked sounding more than a little like Lillymon. _Takeru was nothing but good to you. You swore you'd never hurt him, but if you go back to Matt and you're wrong, you'll hurt him worse than Kari ever could._

_But what if I'm right?_

_Then doesn't he at least deserve a chance to tell you to your face?_

_Right. _She said changing course and heading for the Kamiya apartment. 

*** 

Mimi was just coming up the stairs as Tai opened the door. She hastily pressed herself into a corner to listen. 

"Thanks a lot Tai." TK said as he pulled on his jacket. "I really appreciate the advice." 

"Hey anything to derail that back stabbing snake who calls herself my sister. But I gotta admit, you and Mimi?" 

"I can hardly believe it myself, but somehow... I fell in love Tai. She's sweet and kind and perfectly flawed, if that makes any kind of sense." 

"Actually it makes perfect sense. My sister broke your heart and you walled it off. Without even trying, Mimi's slipped past those walls to start rebuilding. I bet you were surprised?" 

TK chuckled. "Not half as much as she'll be when she sees this." 

Tai whistled appreciatively. "I'm not gonna ask how. But TK what you're thinking of is a very serious step." 

"I know. And I also know I've never been more certain of anything, or wanted anything more badly than I want- no, _need_ this now. There is no other ending for this." 

"Then I'm behind you, but there's something else you need to know. After Sora told me about Kari, I did some snooping around." There was a rustling of paper as the boys flipped through some forms. 

"Are these for real?" TK said in shock. 

"Very real. Kari and Matt are married." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So what do you think so far?" I asked spinning away from the keyboard. 

"Aside from the fact that you no less than half a dozen plugs from Robster's fic, 'The Boyz' and you've turned me into a real bitch, it's great." Kari said. 

"The song was Deborah Cox's ' How Did You Get Here?' Right?" TK said. 

"Yup. Now to get to work on the next part, provided you're not gonna faint on me." I chuckled. 


	3. Sincerity's Choice

"Why look." Mimi said blandly. "A cliff."

"And all our devoted Takimi fans are hanging from it." Ken said dryly.

"Pretty strong cliff." Kari remarked.

"I think they're saying something." TK said.

From below a faint cry rose up. "Damn you Arch! Finish the Takimi."

"So much for the picnic." I sighed pulling out my laptop. "Where was I?"

Mimi seemed to think for a minute. "Well, after TK left my apartment, he found out about Sora's seizure, and I found out that Matt wanted to get back together. Though we missed each other at the hospital, we met up again at a Chinese restaurant where we were having lunch with friends of ours. We went to my martial arts Dojo where TK's uncle taught him a valuable lesson about rage. After explaining to his mother what happened, TK made a choice. When I found he went over to the Kamiya apartment, I thought he was going back to Kari, but then I found out he was going to Tai for advice not Kari. I was shocked but not half as shocked as when I learned..."She trailed off and I took the opportunity for a lead in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sincerity's Choice  
By Archangel Bloodraven

"Kari and Matt are what?" TK demanded nearly passing out from shock.

"They're married." Tai repeated.

"Thanks Tai." TK murmured heading for the elevator. "Why would he do that..." He mused more to himself than anyone else. "Unless... No. Not even he's that stupid. Is he?" His mumblings were cut off by the closing door, but had he been listening, he would have heard a faint sobbing and a fainter apology.

"Gomen nasai, Takeru." Mimi whispered as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry I didn't trust you." She continued to cry as she slipped silently down the stairs.

***

Mimi cried herself to sleep that night and awoke refreshed the next morning. Her parents took note her strange behavior and were satisfied with her assurances that she was fine. She was on her way out when her D terminal chirped.

_All masks off . Be at the high school soccer field after school. Takeru._

The first thing Mimi noticed was that it had been sent all the 'destined, new and old, except for two.

Yamato and Hikari.

Her fingers flew over the keyboard with practiced ease.

_What are you up to Taki-chan? _She sent.

The response chilled her. 

_Better wear something you can fight in, cause all bets are off._

_What do you mean?_ She sent anxiously, but no response came.

"See ya mom." She said closing the door and running down the stairs.

***

"I'm here to see Takenouchi Sora." Mimi said breathlessly.

"And here I am!" Sora said waving her hands flamboyantly from her wheelchair. "Not entirely out the woods yet, but well enough to go home. Maybe watch a little soccer practice after school."

"Would it be all right if I took my friend the rest of the way?"

"As long you promise to keep her in the wheelchair until you clear the hospital grounds." The duty nurse said moving so Mimi could stand behind her friend.

"Thanks!" Mimi said pushing her into the elevator as Sora hit the door close button. "We've got to stop him."

"No Mimi. He needs this closure. And he needs you to be there."

"He isn't thinking clearly." She protested.

"Isn't he?" Sora asked lightly. "I think you may have that a little backwards. Why are you so intent on preventing this fight?"

"I... just am."

"You love him. My crest wouldn't have healed this fast if you didn't. I'm not whole yet and I may not be for some time," She paused as the doors opened and Mimi wheeled her outside. "But you both need to finish this together. I know Matt wanted to get back together with you and I know you were divided between the two brothers."

"How did you know that?"

"It's all in the crest." Sora said with a sardonic smile as Tai opened both passenger side doors. 

"I'm serious!"

"So am I!" The child of Love replied. "I could feel your love growing and shifting and at one point it actually felt like it was going to split in two. _That_ gave me a headache."

"Well sorry!" Mimi said rolling her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

Surprisingly it was Tai who answered her question with one of his own. "What are you going to do?"

Mimi sighed in resignation. "Take me to the dojo. I have to train."

***

Anyone who saw the young blond haired youth waiting on the soccer field would be more likely to mistake him for the next Digimon Emperor than the Child of Hope. TK now sported black jeans and a turtleneck under an ankle length trench coat with black sunglasses.

"TK!" A familiar voice called.

_Showtime._ He thought with a grim smile as Kari hugged him.

"Hello Mrs. Ishida." He whispered in her ear as the other 'destined began to fill the field. 

"I- I don't know what your talking about." She stammered backing away.

"Don't you?" He said, calmly hooking a finger under the gold chain she wore and drawing out the wedding band and engagement ring. "Tsk, tsk. No wonder I wasn't invited to the wedding. My brother must be a pretty stingy husband if that's the engagement ring." 

"It's not what you think Taki-"

"Save it." he bit off savagely. 

"Yo, bro." Matt said coolly. "What's up?"

"Tell me something Matt." He said leaning close to his older brother. "Is she any good in the sack?"

Matt's jaw dropped as he began to stammer. "It's not- How-"

"How do I know?" TK held up a small silver object. "It's amazing what you see when you have your own key." He said tossing it distastefully to his brothers feet.

"'Keru-chan!" Mimi cried catapulting out of the car as Tai and Sora exited more sedately. 

With a great effort Mimi resisted the urge to vault the fence and jogged briskly around to the entrance to embrace TK. "Whatever happens, no Ki blasts. Promise me that?" She whispered.

"Only if you promise the same Mimi chan." He murmured nestling his face in her hair.

"Promise." They said in unison.

_Oh no. He looks so ... dark._ Mimi thought.

_Darkchild, oh yeah  
Toni Braxton, oh  
Ha-ha, uh-huh  
Yeah, uh, uh  
Darkchild yeah  
_

"Gee Matt, stooping to robbing cradles now?" She taunted moving away from TK but keeping her arm wrapped around his waist.

"At least he's not dealing in garbage." Kari shot back.

Mimi was about to go after her when TK said lightly. "Been looking in the mirror again, have you?"

This brought a collective gasp from the 'destined. Matt however remained unperturbed. "Face it Meems. You're second hand merchandise. You should be grateful my little brother is that desperate to take you."

Again Mimi moved to attack, but TK held her and ran his knuckle gently down her cheek. For a moment nothing existed but the two of them. "Better a second hand rose discarded by a fool, than a first hand slut discarded by all."

That simple truth clenched it. Kari came hurtling at TK but Mimi stepped between them with a simple, "She's mine."

"Be gentle." TK urged as Mimi swept Kari's legs from under her, sending the younger girl tumbling forward into a handspring to land in a battle stance.

"Kari! Don't!" Matt yelled chasing after his wife.

"No you don't bro." TK said slide tackling Matt and recovering his footing with a double roundhouse kick to Matt's face. As he rose up he slipped fluidly out of his long coat and tossed it aside. "Ken, if anything happens to that coat, I'll do things to you that would scare the Digimon Emperor. We clear?"

"Crystal." Ken said briefly allowing TK to return his full attention to the fight.

"I don't want to hurt you, TK." Matt said throwing a punch.

"Too late for that now." He said blocking the punch and countering with a spinning backhand.

Nearby Kari and Mimi were having a discourse of their own. "Matt's mine now and you can't have him back."

"Have him..." Mimi burst out laughing as she ducked under a high kick. 

_"Listen girl  
Who do you think I am?  
Don't you know that he was my man?  
But I chose to let him go  
So why do you act like I still care about him?  
Looking at me like I'm hurt  
When I'm the one who said I didn't want it to work  
Don't you forget I had him first."_

"You're lying." Kari said catching Mimi's punch and wrenching her arm up behind her.

"I can't believe you did this to me." TK said dodging a kick to his stomach. "How could you face me for the **_last two years?_**" He punctuated the last three words with a kick in chest, stomach, and groin, flooring his older brother.

_"What you thinkin'?  
Stop playing me."_

Mimi taunted.

_"He wasn't man enough for me.  
If you don't know now here's chance.  
I've already had your man.  
Do you wonder just where he's been, yeah?  
Not be worried about him.  
Now it's time you know the truth."_

Mimi flipped into the air and twisted around reversing the position.

_  
"I think he's just the man for you."_

She whispered before shoving the child of Light towards the dueling brothers. TK however jumped up and over leaving the couple hopelessly entangled.

_"What are you thinking?  
Do you know about us back them?  
Do you know about your husband, girlfriend?  
I'm not thinking 'bout him  
But you married him.  
Do you know I made him leave?  
Do you know he begged to stay with me?  
He wasn't man enough for me."_

Mimi was trying desperately to talk some sense into Kari as TK went on the defensive, intent only on keeping Matt out of the girls' fray.

"You're lying." Kari said. "Matt loves me. He left you for me."

"Is that his story?" Mimi said going into a defensive position herself. 

_"Listen girl  
Didn't he tell you the truth?  
If not then why don't you ask him?  
The maybe you can be more into him  
Instead of worrying about me.  
And hopefully you won't find  
All the reasons why his love didn't count  
And why we couldn't work it out."_  


"What do you mean reasons?" She said circling warily.

"I left Matt because he was cheating on me. Among other things."

"Matt would never cheat on me." She snarled throwing a high kick at Mimi's head, who caught and held it effortlessly. "He loves me!"

Mimi was quiet for a long moment and when she spoke again it was almost as she were speaking to herself.

_"So many reasons why our love is through, yeah  
What makes you think he'll be good to you, no  
It makes no sense cause he will never change  
Girl you better recognize the game, oh yeah."_

Kari face softened a moment before she whipped her free leg around smashing it into the older girls face.

"Matt is mine totally and completely." She snarled as Mimi went sprawling. "He loves me and he would never cheat on me."

"You poor deluded girl." Mimi said wiping the blood away from her mouth. "He was cheating on both of us with the other. Whatever he feels for you, it isn't love. He called me the first day I was back in town wanting to get back together."

"That's a lie!" Matt yelled trying futilely to get past his younger brother

"I am sincerity. I do not lie." She said simply.

Kari snapped and lunged at Mimi with an animalistic roar wielding a knife. Mimi sprang up and kicked the knife out of her hand with one foot as the other slammed into her chest hammering her back into TK. Without warning she spun and plunged another blade deep into his side. Matt took advantage of the moment and charged past his his brother.

"NO!" TK shouted lashing out with a scissor kick. A moment later Matt crumpled to the ground his leg twisted at an impossible angle. _  
_  
"'Keru!" Mimi shouted moving to aid the man she loved. Suddenly Kari was there snarling with insane fury. 

"Never! Matt is all mine." 

Mimi snapped and whipped around landing a backspin kick in Kari's stomach sending the girl sprawling. She knelt by TK tense and ready for another attack. 

It never came. 

Instead she looked up to see the child of light on her knees rocking back and forth holding her stomach and sobbing. "My baby...my baby." 

"Baby?" Mimi said numbly as TK managed to get to his feet and Matt lurched to his wife's side. 

"I thought as much." TK said. "I couldn't understand why Matt would marry Kari at such a young age. Then I started noticing things. Running to the bathroom often, eating more than a training level in the real world, often complaining of nausea. The pieces all fell together to make an unmistakable picture." 

"There was an accident and Kari got pregnant." Mimi said. 

"And you just killed it." Matt snarled.

"All for the best." TK said. "You can't bring a baby into a union of love if you don't love each other." He said gravely. 

"Matt, be honest with Kari. My sensei said that all relationships are built on trust, so you have to be sure Kari can trust you."

"Like you're so perfect." Matt spat venomously.

Mimi's eyes saddened. "No, I'm not perfect. I was going to turn my back on someone who truly loved me because I didn't trust him and I am so sorry for that. I was wrong Takeru." She said laying her head on the younger boy's shoulder.

The field was silent a moment before TK unwound himself from Mimi and knelt in front of Kari. "Hey, Heeks."

"Lemmelone." She sobbed.

"Fine. I leave you with these thoughts. You were my first love, and you'll always have a place in my heart. But you also broke my heart. At first, I wanted to destroy you for that, but now... I've let go of the pain and the rage. In another life, we might have..." He trailed off as he got to his feet and took his coat from Ken. "I wish you and Matt happiness."

He turned and walked away, his coat draped loosely over his shoulders as Mimi pressed her hand over his to stop the bleeding.

Kari ceased crying and drew a long slim dagger out of her boot. Gripping it by the blade, she drew back and flung it at the retreating couple.

"TK look out!" Davis shouted.

TK turned too slowly to avoid the flying weapon and just as it was about to pierce his heart, a white blur flew in between them and slammed into TK's arms.

"Gatomon?" Mimi said in shock.

"It's a flesh wound." Gato said as she wrenched the knife out of her shoulder and threw it to the ground before storming over to confront Kari. "You arrogant self centered bitch! Do you have any idea of how many people you affected? I love Patamon, but you know what I feel when I think about him, or hold him in my arms? Nothing! I've been trapped with Gabumon and I can never be free as long as I'm bound to you. So I say goodbye Kamiya Hikari and may your life be everything you deserve. LIGHTNING CLAW!" 

The attack lashed out not at Hikari as everyone thought, but instead at her D3, reducing it to a pile of smoldering plastic and silicon as Gatomon herself vanished back to the digital world.

"She deleted herself!" Mimi cried.

"No." TK said with a faint smile. "She weaned herself from needing so much of Kari's energy. When she destroyed the digivice, she destroyed her anchor to the real world."

"Ga... to..." Patamon said weakly.

"I release you old friend, and I hope that you two are truly happy." TK said feeling a final surge though his own digivice as Pata faded to data bits and return to the digital world as his D3 went dark.

Kari burst into hysterical wailing as Mimi and TK left the field. "She cracked you good with that kick." He said suddenly afraid of what he was about to ask.

"Yeah. She got that knife in pretty deep." She said before she took a deep breath and discarded all pretense. "TK I was there the day you talked to Tai and I'm sorry I didn't trust you, but I thought you were going back to Kari and..." She trailed off and started to sob again.

"Shush" He soothed. "I didn't know that would hurt you like that. Reach into the inside pocket of my coat. There's something in there for you."

Curious she reached in and pulled out a ring box. She opened it to reveal a stunning diamond and emerald engagement ring in the shape of the crest of sincerity.

Attached to ring a simple note.

_Bearer of sincerity,  
Will you share your life with me?  
Chosen one of purity,  
Mimi, will you marry me?_

Mimi looked at him with tears in her eyes and whispered "Hai." as she sealed it with a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I look up and wipe the tears from my eyes. It's obvious the muses were crying as well.

"Not a dry eye in the house." I note sardonically.

"Well it was a good fic." TK said.

"What's wrong Kari?" Ken asked.

"I got thumped." She mumbled.

"Yeah, you did get your ass handed to you." I mused. "I'll make it up to you and write you a proper Takari."

"Oh no! You're writing that death fic next."

"No. _Osirus_ is going to write the death fic. What kind of fic would you like?"

Kari thought a moment and whispered in my ear. "Can you do that?"

"No sweat. But first I'm gonna take a little break, crank out another chapter of Neo card, then handle that one." I stretched and leaned over the keyboard. "I do not own Toni Braxton's 'He Wasn't Man Enough' though I do have a few copies of it on tape. And the various crossover factors were inspired by Robster's fic ['The Boyz'][1] Until next time, Archangel signing off."

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=125219



End file.
